


Perfect Roles

by AniManGa19930



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Implied Smut, M/M, One-Shot, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-20
Updated: 2012-09-20
Packaged: 2017-11-14 16:02:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AniManGa19930/pseuds/AniManGa19930
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’re just so perfect for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Roles

**Author's Note:**

> Katekyo Hitman Reborn! (c) Amano Akira.

“I despise you, Hibari-san.”

Said man smirked, looking totally unaffected by the statement. “You talk as if there was an affection between us, Sawada Tsunayoshi.”

The brunette hummed in agreement, leaning forward to capture the other’s lips. Hibari smirked again before diving forward, taking the eager lips, their hips were grinding against each other creating sparks of pleasure through their spine, gasps were heard between kisses.

There is no love for each other. The feeling was mutual, it was beneficial relationship; eventhough some people think it’s real, their relationship is real.

It can’t be. Because both of them are using each other to fill each other’s lust, their both hidden desires.

Because it’s Hibari Kyoya and the other is Sawada Tsunayoshi, they can feel perfectly comfortable declaring their love to their beloved during their sexual intercourse.

Because only Sawada Tsunayoshi who knows his cloud guardian screams Namimori’s name when he cums inside him, and only Hibari Kyoya who knows the decimo always moans Vongola’s name in his peaks of pleasure and they both gladly will take the secret to their graves.

**END…NOT**

* * *

**_Did you expect that? No? Yes? /shot_ **

**_Continue on~  
_ **

* * *

“Nnn….” Tsuna tried to suppress his moans when the other entered him in one thrust. It was rough, and eventhough they used lots of lubrication, it still hurts. But that was okay…

Larger hand abruptly stopped his hand from going to his mouth as lips descended upon his, eating away all his moans.

…see? This man is just perfect. He is exactly like how he imagines his beloved. Rough, strong, scary-looking, yet very gentle and protecting.

Hibari Kyoya is perfect.

Hibari looked at the other restrained-pained look in satisfaction before shooting his hand out to stop the other biting on his hand. He would not let his beloved to be hurt. And that’s why he leaned down, capturing those pink lips, groaning a bit as the little movement caused a tiny friction and reminded him how tight the other is, just like how he always thinks his beloved is.

Average looking, yet strong. She accepts everyone yet trying to keep all the pain to herself.

That’s okay, because he is there, to protect her, and to prevent anyone from hurting her.

Yes, Sawada Tsunayoshi could play the role very well.

None of them would want it to change.

**TRUE END.**

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is Hibari x Namimori + Vongola x Tsuna.
> 
> In case anyone didn’t get the implications.
> 
> Nami could mean ‘medium’, hence ‘average looking’. It’s strong (heck, it’s a building), you see Iemitsu, Varia and stuff, Namimori is still an alive town. Accepts everyone - delinquents, baseball star, mafia family, perverted doctor, all in Namichuu. Yet, Namimori is not a problematic town AT ALL, huh? = Tsuna
> 
> Vongola. First in mafia world -> strong, mafia -> scary-looking. Tsuna receives the warmth of friendship and stuff from this famiglia, and they protect each other. = Hibari
> 
> So I know there's 18xNamimori out there, hence I thought, why not Vongolax27?


End file.
